Christmas Kisses
by Racoda Moonshine
Summary: It is Christmas and Maka knows BS and Soul have feelings for each other so she and Tsubaki plant mistletoe EVERYWHERE the boys go, eventually BS and Soul decide to give the tradition a go and find they actually LIKE it. Rated M for later chapters :D
1. Chapter 1

**Christmas Kisses**

"This shall be so sweet! Oh Maka, you are so smart!" Tsubaki cooed after Maka had explained her plan. Maka nodded smugly and smirked.

"That I am, now, we need to plant all this mistletoe around the place," as she speaks Maka hands Tsubaki a large bag of various lengths of mistletoe cuttings, "we need some in the bathroom, all the bedrooms, hallways, living room, kitchen and erm…but some in the broom cupboard as well."

Tsubaki raises an eyebrow.

"The broom cupboard Maka-chan?" she question. Maka nodded irritably.

"Yes, yes the broom cupboard Tsubaki! Now GO!" she demanded. Tsubaki just shrugged and rushed off. Maka smirked sadistically.

"I WILL GET THEM TO KISS!"

* * *

"Soul, can you help me bring these decorations in?" Black Star called through the front door, trying to hold three boxes, one on top of the other. Soul jumped up from the sofa and ran out into the hallway, smiling when he saw Black Star looking at him sheepishly.

"They're kinda heavy." The sapphire eyed boy informed his friend. Soul laughed and grabbed the three boxes from Black Star's hands, their fingers overlapping in the transaction.

"S-sorry." Soul said as he took the boxes from the other boy. Black Star just smiled.

"Guys! Look up!" Maka's voice sung. Soul did as he was told and instantly blushed the colour of his eyes.

"Someone looking to steal a kiss Maka?" Black Star joked as he saw the mistletoe hanging above Soul and himself.

"I'm not the one whose cheeks looks as bright as Rudolf's nose!" Maka retorted, her eyes resting on Soul, who had fallen silent with embarrassment. Black Star just laughed before walking through into the spare room to drop the boxes down, quickly followed by Soul, who scurried behind him, his eyes glued to the box.

"Damn." Maka growled.

* * *

"Oi! Soul! I need your help!" Black Star's voice calls from the living room. Soul hears the seriousness in his best friends voice and jumps up from his bed, running into the living room only to burst out laughing.

"Shut up Soul! I just got tangled up. Now untie me!" he demanded. Soul tried to suppress his giggles as he tried to unravel the ninja boy from his tinsel prison.

"I was trying to put it on the tree and I just got twisted up in it." Black Star informed him. To free Black Star, Soul had to wrap an arm around the boys waist, something he was all too happy to do until Maka's voice is heard from behind them.

"Look up guys!" She sung before disappearing. Black Star looked up and laughed when he saw yet another piece of mistletoe.

"That girl is obsessed." He joked. Soul quickly pulled back, having accomplished the task of unravelling Black Star from the tinsel.

"Y-yeah she is." Soul stammered before running back into his room, closing the door behind him.

"Argh!" Maka cried.

* * *

"I am absolutely soaked!" Soul moaned as he pulled off his jacket. Black Star laughed as he followed Soul into the hallway and ran a hand though his sodden hair.

"Well it was your own fault for challenging me to a snowball fight." He retorted. Soul laughed and rung out his jacket before putting it back on, grimacing at the still damp fabric.

"Guys, look…"

"We know Maka, look up." Black Star snapped, cutting the young girl off mid-sentence. Soul looked up and unsurprisingly there was the familiar sight of mistletoe. He blushed crimson and looked to the floor.

"Maka what is your obsession with seeing me and Soul kiss?" Black Star asked impatiently. Soul felt his heart fall at the irritation clear in his best friends voice. Black Star didn't want to kiss him anymore than he wanted to kiss someone like…someone like Kidd! Maka glanced at Soul before crossing her arms.

"Just do it then I'll tell you." She replied smugly. Black Star raised an eyebrow.

"A bribe huh?" he commented. Maka nodded proudly. Black Star shrugged.

"Fine." He said. Maka opened her eyes wide, mirroring the look on Soul's face.

"W-what?" the weapon and meister said in unison. Black Star grinned.

"I'll kiss Soul if you tell me why you're so obsessed with the thought of it." He replied. Maka suddenly smirked.

"Okay, deal. Now kiss." She demanded.

Black Star smiled softly at Soul before leaning towards his best friend and pressing their lips together. Soul, instantly taken over by the feel of the contact he had long thought forbidden, couldn't help but become caught up in the moment and coil his arms around the slightly taller boys neck and deepen the kiss. Black Star, although a little shocked, didn't argue with Soul's decision and touched the ash haired boy's hips, pulling him closer. Maka stared, she may even have drooled, like hell she was going to admit it though. When Black Star pulled their lips apart he spoke, his eyes never once averting from the gaze of the boy before him.

"On seconds thoughts Maka, I don't care anymore. Go away." He ordered before picking up where he and Soul had left off and Soul was all too happy to oblige. Maka, not one to take commands, was about to argue when she thought better of it. She turned and walked off, one hand on her hip. She'd kick Black Stars ass later but for now she decided that everyone deserved a Christmas kiss, even her two most annoying friends.

* * *

Review Please x

Edit (18/10/12) I got this _hilarious_ review and I thought I should share it with you all.

"From: gaywaddiswutuare (Guest)

gaywaddiswutuare:WTF I AM SO NOT READING THE REST THEY ARE NOT FAWKING GAY  
SOUL LOVES MAKA BLACK*STAR LOVES TSUBAKI YOU FAWKING SUCK AT TELLING STORIES  
THAT ARE ROMANTIC WITH SOUL AND MAKA

p.s. you are obviously bisexual GO TO HHHHHHEEEEEEELLLLL  
AAAASSSSSHHHHOOOOLLLLEEEE"

This just...really? If you don't like the 'fawking gay' pairing...don't read the story, it clearly states in the description who the pairing is so it's your own idiotic fault for reading the first chapter even though you _knew _you weren't going to like it just so you could send this stupid 'review' under Guest so that I can't even message you back. It's pathetic. You're pathetic.

P.s I'm not bisexual actually, I'm straight and even if I was I still wouldn't take this kind of crap from moronic douchebags like you who can't even spell properly. Peace out, motherfucker.


	2. One Year Later

_**A Year Later

* * *

**_

Black Star was lying fully stretched out on the sofa in Maka and Soul's apartment, reading a comic book when Maka bounced into the room, a small cutting of mistletoe in her hair.

"Where's lover boy?" She asked the ninja. Black Star shrugged casually, not taking his eyes off the bright, colourful pictures on the paper in front of him. Maka raised an eyebrow.

"Have you two had a fight?" She asked. Black Star shook his head without a word. Maka was getting suspicious by the normally loud boys lack of verbal communication.

"Black Star…what's wrong?"

Black Star leant his head back, finally making eye contact with the girl in the doorway.

"Nothing, why would something be wrong?" he queried. Maka rolled her eyes.

"Black Star, you're at your boyfriend's apartment but have no idea where he is. You're quiet, which is bloody amazing by the way, and you _still _ haven't thanked me for getting you together with said boyfriend even though it was a year ago!" she exclaimed.

Black Star chuckled and went back to reading his comic.

"Soul is in his room I think. I'm quiet because I'm trying to read and I would have gotten around to telling Soul how I felt eventually. You just sped up with process." He replied simply.

Maka stormed out of the room and blundered into Soul's room, crying out in frustration when she saw Soul sitting on his bed listening to his iPod. Soul looked up and took one of his earphones out and smiled at her.

"Can I help you?" he asked. Maka glared at him.

"What are you doing! You've been going out for a year! I didn't go to all that work to get you and Black Star together just for you to sit in separate rooms!" she shouted. Soul looked taken aback.

"Maka, me and Black Star aren't joined at the hip you know." He told her. Maka exhaled sharply.

"I know that! But you're going out now! You're meant to spend as much time as possible together!" she said, almost as if her statement was common knowledge.

Soul just looked at her in confusion. Maka screamed in annoyance and slammed Soul's bedroom door as well as the front door as she left. Soul grinned as he heard Black Star laughing from the living room.

"I totally believe you now Soul! She's more bothered about our relationship than we are!" Black Star said through his laughter as Soul entered the room.

"She's right thought. I can't believe we've been together for a year!" Soul exclaimed as Black Star patted his lap and the white haired boy sat down, snuggling close to Black Star's chest.

The aqua haired teen smiled and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.

"Me neither. But I swear if Maka gloats once more about her whole mistletoe planting scheme I _am _going to-"

Soul pushed his lips up against Black Stars, effectively silencing the other boy. Black Star moaned and his arms tightened around Soul as they kissed.

"You're going to kiss me until you're not angry anymore?" Soul suggested, knowing full well that if Black Star even tried to get Maka to shut up he'd get a rather painful Maka Chop.

Black Star rolled his eyes light-heartedly and pecked Soul on the nose lightly.

"I suppose that would work too." He replied.

Soul laughed and leant his head on Black Star's shoulder, closing his eyes peacefully. Black Star began to stroke his fingers through his boyfriends ash white hair, the soft locks tickling his skin.

"Black Star, I-"

Both boys looked up as Tsubaki walked in, her cheeks instantly blushing when she saw them,

"S-sorry, I've interrupted s-something. I'll come b-back later." She stammered, fumbling over her words as her eyes were cast down to the floor. Soul smiled.

"It's fine Tsubaki. What did you want?" he asked kindly. Tsubaki looked back at the two boys.

"Maka just come to our apartment and demanded I come and 'knock some sense into you'. What's happened?" she asked. Black Star looked down at Soul, who chuckled.

"We may have played a prank on her…maybe." Black Star said innocently, smiling at his weapon partner. The woman rolled her eyes but let a smile tease her lips.

"You shouldn't wind her up. She said you still haven't thanked her for getting you two together." She told them. Black Star rolled his eyes.

"If she even tries to mention that to me again I will-"

Black Star's words were lost in Soul's mouth as the weapon boy crushed his lips up against his boyfriends. Tsubaki's cheeks flushed scarlet again and she quickly hurried out the room. Black Star slipped his tongue past Soul's lips and the two continued to kiss heatedly, their hands clasped together and their fingers intertwined. Black Star sunk back into the large cushions of the sofa, pulling Soul on top of him. Soul moaned as his mouth was massaged by his boyfriends tongue and he felt sparks running through him.

"You want to take this into the bedroom?" Black Star whispered when their lips parted for air. Soul held in a groan as the boy beneath him ran his hands down Soul's back and cupped his ass.

"Maka could come back at any time." Soul murmured. Black Star smirked.

"Oooh." He cooed cheekily, winking at Soul before diving in for another kiss.

* * *

**_Hope this was worth the wait _**_Soul's Potential Stalker_

_**It's pretty rubbish I know but oh well =] reviews please x**_


	3. Valentine's Day

_**A/N: Well kiddies it's finally here! Sorry for the wait and just a warning to all you innocent little things...this does include slightly lemony supstances :D

* * *

**_

_**Valentine's Day**_

Soul was speechless. Literally speechless. His mind was blank and the only thing he could see was the long, thin box that his boyfriend had just handed him.

"Happy Valentine's day Soul." Black Star said, smiling happily. Soul looked up at the other boy and saw the childlike excitement twinkling in those bright blue eyes. Soul would have got lost in those if not for his curiosity as to what the present he held was. He slowly opened the lid off the thin box and his heart skipped a beat as he saw what was laid out inside. A long silver chain sat upon deep purple velvet. Attached to the chain was a silver pendant that was shaped like a heart. Said pendant was engraved with intricate Celtic looking patterns and at the centre of the heart was a small ruby, it's deep red colour much like the scarlet eyes that were gazing upon it.

"So do you like it?" Black Star asked, Soul's silence making him quite nervous. Soul's mind still hadn't caught up with him making him unable to reply.

"Because I know a guy wearing jewellery isn't cool but I just thought that…" Black Star trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck and forcing a laugh.

Soul looked up at the ninja and gave him a small smile, feeling that if he did much more he would overflow with emotion.

"It's perfect." He stated simply. Black Star let out an audible sigh of relief before placing a soft kiss to Soul's lips.

"Just like you then." He murmured against his boyfriends lips. Soul took the necklace from its box before holding it in front of him, the ruby catching the light as it swayed in Soul's, unusually unsteady, grip.

"You don't have to wear it if you don't want to." Black Star said.

Soul moved so that he was directly in front of the other boy, his back to him. Soul motioned to the necklace and Black Star couldn't help but burst into a large grin. Black Star took the delicate silver chain and placed the necklace over Soul's head, securing the clasp before letting the pendant rest on Soul's chest. Smiling brightly, Soul turned around and coiled his arms around Black Star's shoulders, pressing against him and giving him a heated kiss.

Seconds later Black Star's lips were connected to Soul's neck, kissing and sucking their way around the sensitive skin.

"B-Black Star…" Soul moaned, his fingers intertwined in cobalt blue hair.

Black Star smiled as he pulled back and saw the scarlet blush on Soul's cheeks.

"Flustered after that Soul?" the ninja asked seductively.

Soul opened his eyes and saw Black Star smirking at him. He pulled their lips together harshly and was secretly delighted at the moan that escaped the other boy. He forced his tongue past Black Star's lips and roamed the sweet, warm mouth with his tongue. Black Star's hands pushed up against Soul's chest, opening the buttons on the yellow and black jacket. Once he had pulled off Soul's jacket, Black Star made light work of pulling Soul's headband off and throwing it to the ground, smirking when Soul's ash white hair fell about his eyes.

Soul had managed to un-tuck Black Star's shirt from his trousers and had his hands placed firmly on the ninjas toned abdomen, stroking the, amazingly untarnished, skin. Black Star took hold of Soul's wrists and took them from under his shirt and placed them at the edges of the black material. Taking the hint, Soul lifted the shirt and pulled it over Black Star's head, letting it fall to the floor and join the rest of the discarded clothes. Black Star ran his fingers over the bulge that was clear through Soul's jeans and heard him moan loudly.

"Y-yes..." Soul breathed.

The blue haired boy smiled at the thick coating of lust in his boyfriends voice. He slowly pulled Soul's trousers down over his hips and continued until he let them drop to the floor, Soul stepping out of them before kicking them away. Soul was already breathing heavily as he finally realised what Black Star had in mind. Black Star kissed his way down Soul's chest, pausing at his belly button to delve his tongue inside and tease the tender flesh. Soul's breath hitched and he bit down on his lips so as not to cry out.

Black Star began to fondle Soul slowly but found himself unable to keep the steady strokes as Soul bucked against his hand. Black Star finally pulled off Soul's underwear, revealing his throbbing hardness to the cool air. He kissed the tip and, to his delight, felt Soul jolt with excitement. He took Soul into my mouth, licking and sucking as he pushed in as much as he could fit of Soul into his mouth without choking the muffled moan that came from the white haired boy, Black Star could tell that Soul had his hand firmly over his mouth. He chuckled inwardly.

Black Star was enjoying that fact that even though he was a complete novice at this sort of stuff, he could still take complete control. Soul's free hand entangled itself into cobalt hair, bobbing Black Star's head up and down his hardness. The ninja licked and sucked Soul until the grip on his hair tighten as Soul came into his mouth with a loud muffled scream. Soul felt like he was on fire, every inch of his skin prickling as pleasure washed over him.

"Did you enjoy that?" Black Star asked, standing back up and pressing himself against Soul, letting the other boy know that his aching erection needed attention.

Soul felt a fresh spark of desire run through him and his body seemed to heat up again.

"Y-yes." He managed to stutter out.

Black Star smirked and started to undo his trousers, sliding them off as well as his underwear.

Now both completely naked, both boys smashed their lips together in a fit of passion that left them panting, tongues coiling together and moans sounding in sync. A shiver ran through Soul as Black Star ran his hands over Soul's thighs before hauling him up and pushing him up against the wall. Soul's breath hitched as he wrapped his legs around Black Star's waist tightly. Soul felt large hands tighten their grip on his thighs as he felt the mere excitement of being held up against the wall buzzing in his head.

Black Star suddenly brought one of his hands up and pointed two fingers close to Soul's mouth. Realising what he meant, Soul took said fingers into his mouth and sucked them, trailing his tongue up and down the two digits. When Black Star seemed satisfied, he retracted the fingers from Soul's mouth and moved them back towards Soul's ass. Soul squirmed when the first digit entered him, hissing slightly at the intrusion. Black Star worked quickly and before long Soul was moaning for more as Black Star slowly slid in a third finger.

Soul soon felt his newly erect cock throbbing for more and he let out a low groan. Black Star's fingers slowly exited Soul and he felt Black Star move slightly, aligning himself at Soul's entrance. Soul had to stop himself from crying out as Black Star slowly pushed inside of him, the pain just bearable.

"Relax, it'll get better." Black Star soothed, kissing him softly.

Soul closed his eyes and held in a groan as the pain slowly evaporated and left behind something different…something amazing.

Black Star started a slow pace, forcing himself to keep steady for Soul's sake. Soon enough though, Soul was writhing against him, silently begging for more. Black Star began to thrust harder and faster, pulling Soul down onto him as he thrust. Soul let out a small grunt every time Black Star pushed into him, letting out a small whimper when he hit that special sweet spot. Both boys could feel themselves nearing their peaks and Black Star gave one final, violent thrust before they exploded together, crying out each other's names as they gasped and panted for the air that had seemingly been sucked out of the room.

Black Star dropped Soul's feet to the ground and they both collapsed on the floor, both sitting with their backs to the wall. Once their breathing had returned to normal, Black Star opened his arms and beckoned Soul closer, something which Soul was all too happy to oblige to do. They sat snuggled up together, pressed up against each other tightly. Black Star ran his fingers over the delicate silver pendant that hung around Soul's neck before lifting the other boys chin so that their eyes met.

"Best present ever?" he questioned. Soul smiled warmly, leaning up and kissing his boyfriend softly before speaking.

"Best present ever."

* * *

_**So did you like it **_DiZ Kyoraku**_? Sorry for making you wait soooo long for it though XD Don't forget to review people ^^ xx_**


End file.
